We propose to isolate, separate, characterize chemically, identify and determine the chemical structure of constituents from plant materials of potential therapeutic value. When quantity is sufficient a pharmacological investigation will be made of all those compounds that represent either a new compound or a known compound that has had relatively little pharmacological investigation. Emphasis at the beginning of the grant period will be placed on Porophyllum lanceolatum which shows promise of having constituents that inhibit growth of Mycobacterium species. In addition, work will be continued on the diterpenes and alkaloids of Gutierrizia dracunculoides, which has lay use as a home remedy, plus the alkaloids of Sarcopetalum harveyanum, Doryphora sassafras and Codonocarpus austrialis which contains new alkaloids. As work progresses, other plants will be added to our study.